


A Puff in need of a Friend Indeed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to LJ's Stag and Doe comment ficathon and the prompt, <i>"James does something in their earlier years of Hogwarts that surprises Lily in a good way."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Puff in need of a Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Response to LJ's Stag and Doe comment ficathon and the prompt, _"James does something in their earlier years of Hogwarts that surprises Lily in a good way."_

There is a first year Hufflepuff standing in the middle of the busy corridor, books strewn about on the ground, her secondhand bag completely ripped across the bottom seem. She holds the bag limply and stands completely still, her little head down. She looks so small and frail as she stands before the Slytherin sixth years all pointing and snickering at her misfortune. No one moves to help and no one says a word.

Third year Lily Evans and her best friend Severus Snape are walking towards their late afternoon Potions class when they come upon the unfortunate scene. Lily feels her blood boil and her heart pounds faster in her chest. Instinctively, she moves forward with the full intention of giving the gits a piece of her mind but is shocked when she’s knocked out of the way by a wild haired boy barging through the group,

“Oi!” James Potter stands between the Slytherins and the Hufflepuff, an angry look on his face, “Bunch of prats, go pick on someone else!”

There are laughs and gasps through the bunch of onlookers.

“Brave little Gryffindor then,” one of the older boys says. He retrieves his wand and just as he’s about to cast something particularly nasty he’s interrupted by Professor Slughorn reaching the corridor,

“Mr. Robles! I’ll have none of that wand waving from you.” He looks about the crowd of onlookers, oblivious to the nameless Hufflepuff’s plight. “Don’t we have classes to get to then?” The crowd suddenly disperses, as if released from a binding hex.

Lily watches as James scrambles to retrieve the Hufflepuff’s things. He stands with the pile of books in his hands and looks quite apologetic when he realizes he can’t do anything about her bag. Lily pulls herself away from Severus, who’s determined to steer her in the opposite direction, long enough to cast a spell under her breath.

The seems sew themselves shut quicker than anything and are almost like new. Lily can't help but smile to herself as she slips away through the crowd with Severus. That James Potter was full of surprises.


End file.
